


Bad Idea

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Castiel To The Rescue, Community: spnkink_meme, Dean in Trouble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Guilty Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sex Gone Wrong, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both need it, a release from the stresses and strains of the past few days.</p><p>Dean never expected it to go wrong so suddenly and to leave him helpless and in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So, another one from my archive. This was written many a year ago for a prompt @ SPN Kink Meme.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean groaned as Sam shoved him into the wall, and started to nuzzle along his jaw and neck. “Dude, come on. I can barely stand never mind fuck.”

He felt Sam bite back a yawn. “We’ll be lying down,” he said, a whiny edge to his voice. “Please? Come on, Dean. We need this.”

Dean relented with a sigh. Hell, it had been days since there’d been time for this, and he might have been tired but certain parts were still showing an interest at the thought of Sam in him again. Maybe it would do them good. He needed the distraction, to be able to lose himself in Sam. He needed to know that he still had his brother, despite the will of angels and demons.

Sam guided them to the bed, never taking his hands off Dean. He rid his brother of shirt and undid the buttons on his jeans. He tugged them down to Dean’s hips and then pushed his brother down onto the bed. Dean lifted himself up enough for Sam to tug the jeans down his legs. He watched as Sam then stripped himself, and threw his clothes on top of Dean’s.

Sam leaned down to kiss him and then nudged Dean until he turned over. As his brother lay down over him, Dean murmured happily. Sam’s weight pressed him down into the mattress, a heavy comforting presence above him. He panted as Sam stretched him, fingers slow but purposeful. He wanted to tell Sam to hurry up. If this took much longer, he wouldn’t be able to fend off the haze of exhaustion that was dragging him under. 

Sam slid into him slowly, more to do with how tired he was, Dean knew, than any desire to draw things out. Still, the pace worked; they were both too sore for anything frantic and desperate no matter how much they wanted this. Dean reached back, found Sam’s hand, and intertwined their fingers as Sam came, and Dean followed. The earth didn’t move, but he was too strung out for anything stronger than a ramped down release.

Sam went limp above him, settling more heavily over Dean. Dean groaned at the weight; if Sam thought he was sleeping like this, he had another think coming.

“Not a pillow,” he complained, squeezing Sam’s hand. “Get off, Samosaurus.”

Sam didn’t answer. He didn’t move. Dean tried to shift uncomfortably, but two solid days of hunting on no sleep, little food, and the after effects of being tossed down a flight of stairs was enough to almost drain him completely.

“Sam,” he choked out. He tried to take a breath, but with the bed beneath him, and his brother’s bulk above him, it was like being pressed in a vice. He jerked backwards with his shoulders, trying to wake Sam, but his brother was passed out. Dean could just see his face. Sam’s cheek was pressed against his shoulder, his eyes fluttering beneath their lids.

Nothing short of a gun going off was going to wake Sam up, and Dean really needed to breathe. He started to panic, but it was impossible to struggle under Sam’s insensate form. He couldn’t even yell.

\--

“Dean. _Dean_.”

Strong hands caught Dean’s wrists, stopping him flailing around as he fought to breathe. He was pulled upright, into someone’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around the warm body, panting his relief as he found himself able to take a breath without a struggle.

“Cas?” he ventured. He managed to focus and found blue eyes peering concernedly down at him. 

“Dean, you’re alright. Try to stay calm.”

Gradually, he remembered where he was. He remembered calling Cas with their room number, asking if they could have just a few hours sleep before they moved on to another town where Cas had uncovered a possible conspiracy. He remembered Sam, pushing in to him and then settling over him like an iron blanket.

“Where’s-“

“He’s fine,” Castiel assured him. He helped Dean sit up enough to see Sam sitting at the small table, hands clasped in front of him, eyes fixed on the floor.

Dean nodded his thanks to Cas, and levered himself out of the angel’s lap. At some point, either Sam or Cas had dressed him and he was grateful for that. He staggered a little, felt Castiel’s hands on him holding him steady, and then crossed to where Sam sat. Dean knelt beside him. 

“You ok?”

There was a flutter of wings, and he didn’t have to look back to know Cas had left. Was there going to be fallout later now that Castiel knew he and Sam were sleeping together? Dean hoped not, but right now he had one concern.

“Am I ok?” Sam asked. He sounded torn between laughter and hysteria. “You do remember me passing out and nearly smothering you, right? Fuck, Dean, I’m sorry. I almost....”

Dean reached up to cup his cheek. “Yeah, you’re too big to be on top,” he tried, but Sam just looked away. “Look, it was a bad idea, but it’s not like you made me, Sam. I’m ok.”

“Because Castiel decided he couldn’t wait. If he hadn’t showed up when he did, hadn’t pushed me off of you.... God, Dean, I almost killed you.”

Dean straightened enough to take Sam into his arms. “But you didn’t. Come on, Sam. Come back to bed.”

Sam shook his head violently. “After that?”

“Especially after that. Just hold me, ok? We can get some actual sleep this time.”

Sam let Dean grab his hand and draw him back to the bed. He lay tense with his arms around Dean, but gradually his hold softened, and Dean felt his slow warm breaths on the back of his neck. He patted his brother’s arm, and followed him into slumber.


End file.
